A computing system can include processing devices (e.g., microprocessors, etc.), which are increasing in complexity, core count, cache size, and number, for example. With this increase, the processing devices can become more susceptible to errors. An error can be detected by error detection logic in the computing system. Some errors may be recoverable errors, while other errors may not be recoverable. The errors that are not recoverable may result in failure of the computing system. A machine check architecture provides a standardized means to report error status to the system.